Champion of the Sun
by oneentireperson
Summary: Percy lost everything. he doesn't know what to do, so what will he do when he's given another chance? Follow the Champion of the Sun as he deals with new hardships and new threats.
1. Chapter 1

3rd PoV

Percy walked into camp, after getting a golden apple from the tree of immortality He had been gone for three months completing tasks. Why did he do this? We all know that if he asked the gods, he could be immortalized at any time. Simple; he needed to gain Athena's favour to ask for Annabeth's hand in marriage. For some reason, she wouldn't allow him to tell her where she was going.

Percy walked to the Apollo cabin, wondering why everyone was glaring at him. When he reached the Athena cabin he knocked.

Malcom opened the door and glared, "What do you want?"

He recoiled, Malcom had always been kind to him. "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

He rolled his eyes, "Why do you care?"

He glared back again, "What the hell is everyone's problem? Just tell me where she is."  
He scoffed, "You know damn well what you did. She's at the beach."

He slammed the door in Percy's face. Percy walked towards the beach, leaving the cabin more confused than when he got there.

"I love you, John."

He froze at the voice. It was easily recognizable.

Annabeth.

Percy walked around a dune and saw a sight he never wanted to see. Annabeth was wrapped in the arms of John, an Ares camper he had been personally training. Percy watched as she looked up and kissed him.

"I love you too, Annabeth."

Percy's face turned to stone and the waves started to crash harder. The wind picked up and clouds formed in the sky. Annabeth looked up, "What's going on?"

John thought for a second, "It isn't Zeus, there isn't any lightning. Poseidon promised Percy to avoid the camp, and I doubt Percy's back."

Annabeth leaned up from his lap, "What day of the week is it?"

Percy took that time to speak up, in an emotionless voice, "Saturday."

They paled and turned to see Percy standing there, arms crossed. John unentangled from Annabeth, "H-hey, Percy. How's it going?"

Percy shrugged, "Oh, you know. Not much just completing tasks."

Annabeth, needing to know everything, asked, "What did you do?"

Percy put his hands in his pockets, "Killed the Ancient Hydra, which hadn't been killed since Heracles, fought and killed Keto, the Minotaur barehanded, and got an apple from the tree of immortality."

"Why?"

"I had to do these for Athena in order to get the possibility to ask for your hand in marriage. It seems that the last six months of my life has been wasted. I'll say this to you, John. If she was willing to cheat on me, she's probably willing to cheat on you."

He started to walk away and Annabeth started trying to run after him, "Wait, Percy! I'm sorry!"

Percy stopped and turned around. He took a small velvet box out of his pocket and tossed it at her. He started walking back to his cabin and Annabeth opened the box. She gasped at what she saw.

It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a band of imperial gold, directly from Hephaestus' personal forge. The centerpiece was an emerald held in silver. She looked up to try to find Percy, but he was already gone.

Percy opened the door to his cabin and got in the shower to figure out what was going on. When he gets angry, he usually feels a burning hot rage fill him. Now though, he just felt cold and hollow. LIke the emotions were sucked straight out of him. He got out of the shower and put on a pair of basketball shorts. He went to lay down in bed, but the shadows started to warp and move until they spat a pale goth kid.

"Hey, Nico. Now probably isn't the best time."

He gave a small smile, "It might not be the best time, but I figured you needed to know sooner rather than later. Annabeth lied to the other campers when you left for Athena's quests. She told them that you were cheating on her and were out seeing a mortal you met. Everyone in the camp thinks she broke up with you and you left to go live with the mortal. With a few being the exception."

Percy sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. "Thanks, Nico. It means a lot."

Nico started moving back towards the shadows, "Of course, Percy. Call if you ever need something."

He smiled and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Percy to toss and turn all night, not getting a wink of sleep.

The next morning, Percy got up and put on a simple camp shirt and jeans, before leaving the cabin and heading towards the dining pavilion. He ignored all the glares being sent his way. He sat down to eat after sending a sacrifice to his father. He looked up from his plate as he heard someone sit down across from him.

"I know you didn't do what she's saying."

Percy smiled, "Thanks, Katie. It means a lot to know that not everyone hates me."

The now proclaimed Katie Gardner threw a piece of toast at him, "Quit being a debbie downer. You know it's not true. There's still campers who care about you."

They talked for a while before Travis walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, "Why are you hanging around him? Come to the Hermes cabin."

She shrugged his arm off, "Travis, we broke up. I don't want to sit with you. I wasn't as stupid as you, to fall for Annabeth's lies. I'm sitting with him because he's genuinely a nice person, who won't go behind my back with that girl from the Aphrodite cabin."

Travis looked shocked, before he walked off. The day continued like that. The only people to talk to Percy were Katie, Will, Clarisse, and Holly Victor from the Nike Cabin. At the end of the week, Percy couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry guys, I need to let off some steam. I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

He received some tearful hugs, before he walked through camp borders. If anything hurt the most, it was the look of disappointment on Chiron's face. Percy walked from camp, with nothing but a backpack. He had a change of clothes, a sleeping bag, a lighter, nectar, ambrosia, mortal money, and forty Drachma. He whistled, and blackjack picked him up. They flew to the Blofis residence, where Percy's blood ran cold.

Fire.

There was fire everywhere. Blackjack landed and Percy jumped from his back and ran towards the apartment building.

He was stopped by a firefighter, "Hey kid, you can't be here."  
"What the hell do you mean I can't be here? My family is in there!"

"What unit were you?"

"6C."  
The fireman shook his head, "I'm sorry kid, The entire sixth and seventh floor exploded in a gas leak. There were no survivors above the fifth floor. f"

Percy stumbled backwards, "No no no no no… This can't be happening."  
He slowly made his way to the beach, "Poseidon. Come here."  
Said god formed out of the waves. He pulled Percy into a hug, which wasn't returned. "Son, what's wrong?"

"You do know what my fatal flaw is, correct?"

"Personal loyalty, why?"

"What would destroy me more than anything else?"

"A betrayal, a broken promise, anything that betrays your loyalty."  
"What was the one promise you made to me?"

"To protect your mother, sister, and step father, what does this have to do with anything?"

In return, a tear rolled down Percy's cheek.

"Oh Hades, Percy. When did this happen?"

"Today. It shouldn't matter to you, anyways. Apparently my only request in return for subjugating my mother and I for the first twelve years of my life wasn't worth your attention."

Poseidon attempted to pull Percy into a hug, but in return got shoved to the ground. "Don't touch me, Poseidon. I lost my parents today. You know I had a younger sister? She was just over a year old. I lost my entire family today, and it's your fault."  
Percy put a hand to his heart and focused. He pulled a green ball of energy from his chest. "I, Perseus Achilles jackson, son of Sally jackson, hereby sever my connection with Poseidon, god of the Seas. May he forever know the pain I felt today. The pain of losing your family."

He held out his hand and the ball soaked into the ocean. The entire coast glowed a faint green glow. His eyes changed from the sea green of Poseidon, to the sky blue of his late mother's.

He walked off the beach, leaving Poseidon in shocked silence. He headed off into the woods, where he'd spend as long as he needed hunting monsters. He wasn't welcome at the camps, and he sure as hell wasn't going to Atlantis.

Percy walked until night time, where he made a campfire in the woods. He set up his sleeping bag and just stared at the fire. He choked back a sob, the events of the past week finally starting to set in. His girlfriend cheated on him with his trainee, he was hated by almost the entire camp, his mortal family died because of a lack of attention from his all powerful godly father. Everything he had worked for was gone.

He was temporarily blinded by a bright golden flash. When he opened his eyes, he saw Apollo sitting on the ground next to him by the fire.

"Hey, Apollo."

"Hey, Perce. It's been one hell of a week, huh?"

"It sure has."

They sat in silence for a bit before Percy spoke up again, "With all do respect, why are you here?" What do you want from me?"

"I want to give you another option. Before you say anything, remember I'm the god of prophecy. I know what happened, but I couldn't intervene. I know that as a greek, you always feel uncomfortable in New Rome, so you won't go there and you won't go to Camp Half-Blood."

"What's the other option?"

"Do you want to be my champion?"

Percy's eyes bulged, "Your what? Are you serious?"

"My champion and yes, I'm 'd help demigods that need to get to the camps. I'd train you personally to become a hunter to rival the hunt."

Percy gave a weak smile, "Thanks, Apollo. I accept your offer."  
Apollo laughed, "Of course you do. I'm the most awesome god to ever exist. Why wouldn't you accept to be my champion?"

Percy let out a small chuckle before responding, "Thank you, Apollo. It really does mean a lot to me."

Apollo gave a flashing grin, "I'm going to give you my full blessing. You ready?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. Apollo raised his hand and put his finger to his forehead. Percy glowed a bright gold. His body changed. He grew from a short 5'10 to a substantial 6'3. His muscles grew and became more defined.

He gasped and stumbled back. "What the hell?"

Apollo grinned and summoned a mirror, "When you disowned Poseidon, you lost your connection to the sea. The ichor running through your blood had no connection. You were the equivalent of a demigod of a domainless god. When I blessed you, your power latched onto my domains. Because of how powerful you are, you managed to latch onto domains even most of my children can't do. One of those powers is Photokinesis. I'll explain more once we start to train."

Percy stood there in shock, "Woah."

Apollo laughed, "Woah is right. Now, I'm not going to let my champion walk around sleeping on the ground."  
He snapped his fingers and a tent, a hanging rack to skin animals, and a bigger, less pitiful campfire.

" The tent is magical, it'll fold up to about the size of a pack of gum. Well, that's enough for today. Go to sleep, Percy. You've got a big day tomorrow. I hope you like archery."

Percy paled and tried stopping Apollo, "No no no no no, you've never seen me with a bow, i'd kill myself before I hit the target!"

Apollo laughed, "Archery is one of my domains, you'll be alright."

Percy just shook his head and opened the tent, "Good night, Apollo. I'll see you tomorrow."

Percy entered the tent and looked around. There was a small armor rack to the side, a queen sized bed, a desk, a closet, and a sink. He stripped and got ready for put on pajama bottoms that were on the bed before he laid down and nearly melted with how soft the bed was. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Percy PoV

"Rise and shine, cuz!"

I groaned at the loud noise and stuffed my head into my pillow.

"C'mon, Perce!"  
"Fuck off, I'm tired."

"If you don't get up now I'm taking your bed and giving you a cot."

I shot out of my bed before I was fully aware of what I was doing.

Apollo was laughing his ass off on the floor. "Oh gods, that was amazing!"

I grumbled and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth, "Asshole. What are we doing today?"

Apollo stood up, chuckling slightly, "We're starting on archery today. Meet me outside in five."

He left and I got dressed in the clothes I had brought with me. When I walked out of the tent, Apollo looked at me and scoffed, "That isn't going to work."  
"What won't work?"

"Your clothes."  
"And why not?"

Que eye roll, "Your shoes are solid soles, they make too much noise while walking. Your jeans are blue, which won't help you blend in to the environment, and you're wearing a camp shirt. You aren't a camper anymore."

He snapped his fingers and I was covered in a gold light for a few seconds. When the light faded, I was wearing a pair of tan combat boots, camouflage pants, and an off tan/green sleeveless muscle shirt _**(A/N US OCP uniform without the hat or top, just a sleeveless undershirt)**_. My hair was shorter, I could tell that much. My hair was in a short coif _**(A/N I don't know how to describe it properly, but just google male coif haircut)**_

"Whoah."  
Apollo nodded, pleased with what I was wearing. "You'll blend into your surroundings much better now. Your boots won't make near the noise your other shoes did when walking over the dry foliage."  
"Thanks, cuz. I'll be ready to start after breakfast."  
Apollo rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A plate of bacon and eggs appeared at the campfire. I ate and we talked about our lives. I didn't realize how much Apollo truly cared for his kids until now. After I ate, we stood and walked about a hundred yards into another clearing, this one larger than the last. Apollo waved his hand and targets appeared with numbers over them. There was a target at 50 yards, 75 yards, 100 yards, 125 yards, 150 yards, 175 yards, and 200 yards.

"When I'm done with you, you'll be splitting arrows at 200 yards. Now, before we go any further, let's get you a bow."

His hand was engulfed in a bright golden light. When it faded, he was holding a golden bow. He held his hand out and I took the bow. It was absolutely stunning. It was a big bow, I knew that much. I had seen the bows at camp and this was a solid foot bigger than all of theirs. Engraved with a name at the top. ηλιακή έκλαμψη. My brain immediately translated it into English; Solar Flare.

Apollo broke my awed look, "Solar Flare is quite a bow. 52 inch recurve, made from Blessed Osage Orange wood. This bow is strong enough to block the blow of a titan without damage. 150 pounds of draw weight. Keep in mind, this is a bit over twice the weight someone your size would usually draw. Given your divine blood, you'll be just fine. It'll take a while to get used to, though. If you pull back the bow, an arrow will appear in between your fingers. Are you ready?"

I nodded, shocked. He guided me to the edge of the clearing and drew a line with his foot.

"Get in a stance that feels natural."  
I did as he asked. I spread my feet apart and raised the bow.

"No shit you could never shoot. Your form has got to be the worst I've ever seen."  
He summoned a bow and started whacking me in different places until I moved into the right position, "Spread your feet more. Rotate a bit more to the right. Raise your arm. Straighten your back. Don't lock your knees."  
He pushed me and I stumbled a bit, "What the hell was that for?"

He smirked, "Get in position again. We aren't doing anything until you've mastered the stance. You can appreciate that, can't you? I've seen your impressive swordplay."

I sighed and nodded, getting back into position.

"Better, but nowhere near good."

This was going to be a long day.

_**Linebreak**_

"Come on Apollo, we've done nothing but stance all week. How much longer will this take?"

I got a smile, "Today's your day. You're going to start with the 50 mark. Get into your stance and draw."  
I did as was asked and he continued, "Take a deep breath and hold your breath to steady the bow. Once you've locked onto your trajectory, fire."  
I followed his instructions and landed near the edge of the target. I looked at him in pure shock and happiness, "I did it! I actually hit a target!"

He laughed, "You're not going to love it so much by the end of the day. Get back in position."

I did as I was told and Apollo stood behind me and adjusted my angle a bit. "Don't just think about the angle, that's something Athena would do and she's a terrible archer. Feel the angle. Feel the breeze and shift to take it into account. Imagine you are the arrow and where you'd land. Close your eyes and feel the air around you."  
I did as I was told. The subtle shift in the breeze became more noticable. It was blowing slightly to the left. I moved to the right a bit. I imagined the arrow connecting with the target and raised my bow a bit, getting a slightly higher angle. I took a deep breath, then shot. The shot landed in the middle of the yellow, just outside the bullseye.

I turned and looked at Apollo in wonder. "Archery. Is. awesome."

He grinned, "Damn right it is. Now let's get you firing on a quicker pace. The faster you start splitting arrows, the faster we move on."  
I got back into position with a newfound determination. I was going to be the best damn archer the world had ever seen.

_**A/N**_

_**Hey boys, girls, and anything in between! I have a basic outline of where I want this story to go, but I'm relying on you to help me out. In order for me to spike with ideas, I need to know who I should have Percy's relationship be with. Keep in mind, this story will involve Artemis, but it won't be a Pertemis story. I want to try something more unique. I'm currently thinking about Katie Gardner. Send ideas and I'll make a poll!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! Not many people voted on the pairing, but these are what I have so far.**

**Katie Gardner 2**

**Aphrodite 1**

**Thalia 1**

**Please, please, please vote! Now, on with the story!**

_**Percy PoV**_

_**three months later**_

_**Yellowstone National Park**_

"Apollo! Get your shiny ass down here!"

A few seconds later, Apollo flashed next to me, "Did you just call my ass shiny?"

"Shut up. Look at the 200 target."

He squinted, before his eyes widened, "Is that what I think it is?"

"A split bullseye? Yep."

He grinned, "Looks like you're ready for phase two."  
I raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing now?"

"You ready for moving targets?"

"Shit… I guess."

He snapped his fingers, and the targets started moving. They were moving in every direction, creating quite the image.

Here we go again.

_**Linebreak**_

_**Two months later**_

"Apollo, I've managed to hit every moving target at every set speed. I'm ready to start hunting, come on!"

He sighed, "I know, I just want to make sure you're properly ready before I send you out. You know monsters are attracted to you like moths to a flame."  
"I know, Apollo. We're both well aware that regular monsters just don't really pose a threat anymore."  
"I know, I know. We aren't going to start hunting yet, though. Before you start learning how to hunt, I'm going to teach you about the forests you'll be hunting in. I'll be teaching you how to track, what berries and plants you can eat, how to tell if a stream is clean or not, and how to properly hide your tracks and how to follow hidden tracks."

I grinned like a kid in a candy shop. I nodded and Apollo glowed for a minute. When the glow faded, he was wearing the same camouflage garb I was. He looked at his outfit confused, before he looked at me with bright eyes, "I knew I was forgetting something!"

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly I had a leather vambrace on both forearm. "This way, when you shoot, you won't have to worry about bruising."

I nodded and we walked out of the clearing and into the woods, "Yellowstone is a very large ecosystem, with a plethora of animals. We'll start off with the big baddies here; Black bears and Grizzly bears.

Black bears are a medium sized bear, native to North 're the smallest and most populated throughout North America. Even though they live in such radically different places throughout the continent, they all tend to live in difficult terrain with thick ground level vegetation. They've also managed to learn how to live in semi-urban environment.

Black bears are omnivores. They eat plants, fruits, nuts, insects, honey, fish, small mammals, and birds. Finding them, which I wouldn't always recommend since there is always easier ways to eat than to possibly fight a damn bear, changes every season."

Six hours later, we were deep in the woods, Apollo stopped. "It's lunchtime, we'll eat here then take another route back to camp."  
We sat down and ate. While he was talking, I heard a pained, high pitched squawk in the distance.

"And then I said-"  
I raised my hand, "Wait a second. Do you hear that?"

Apollo stayed quiet and we heard it again. I stood, "It sounds injured, I'm going to go check on it."

He nodded and I got up and walked in the direction I heard it in I heard it again and ran faster. When I got there, I found an eyas _**(A/N If you don't know, that's a baby hawk/eagle)**_ on the ground, with a nest full of broken eggs around it. It's left wing was sticking out at an angle that definitely wasn't natural. I gently picked it up and made my way back to where Apollo and I were eating. He saw what was in my hand and raised an eyebrow, "A young Golden Eagle. Hasn't even learn how to fly yet. How was she when you found her?"  
"She was on the ground, surrounded by broken eggs. It looked like a nest had fallen from a tree and the others left. I think her left wing is natural, unless all birds do that when they're young."  
Apollo stood with a worried look and made his way over to me. "It most definitely is. How about I tie this in with a power you already have. I haven't taught you it yet, but this is as good a way to start as any. As my champion, you have healing powers. You aren't a specialty healer like some of my children, so you won't be as natural as them. Given, you can fix that with the sheer amount of power you have. Imagine your happiest thoughts and focus on your palms. Focus on those feelings, and your hands will start to glow lightly when your power is summoned. It's easy at this point, just will the energy to heal the bird. The power will take care of the rest."

I did as he said. My hands started to glow, and I held them gently over the bird. After a few moments, Apollo told me to pull my hands away. When I complied, I saw the bird sleeping.

"The bird will wake up in a few hours."  
I picked her up gently and put her in one of my large pockets to keep her safe until she awoke. I stopped suddenly, when and idea came to me.

"Hey, Apollo?"

"What's up?"  
"I know hunting falcons are a thing. Can she be my hunting falcon?"

He thought for a minute before shrugging, "Why not. We're not done with our lesson yet, so let's keep going. I'll just form a mental link between you two when she gets older so it's easier to teach her. Besides, what are you going to name her?"

I thought for a moment, before a sad smile came to my face. "Estelle. Stella, for short."

Apollo pulled me into a side hug, "You're awesome, Perce. You know that? Now, back on topic. Black bears…"

_**Linebreak**_

_**2 years later**_

_**3rd PoV**_

Percy had improved tremendously. He was better than any hunter could ever dream of being at archery, he even gave Apollo a run for his money. After a grueling six months of memorizing the patterns of animals and how to hunt them, Apollo took Percy on his first hunt; he was a natural. Apollo had formed a mental link between Percy and Stella, allowing them to communicate telepathically. Stella could also bend space around her, like a centaur does. She could travel hundreds of miles in a second. They were nigh inseparable. Apollo had also helped Percy perfect his powers. He could teleport using sunlight, heal, shoot blasts of photon energy from his hands, and use the heat of the sun to start fires. From Apollo's domain of prophecy, Percy had somehow developed a subconscious warning system. It was similar to Spiderman's "Spidey sense" in the comics. Something else he found out, he could summon instruments at will and he could play them perfectly. He could also tell if someone was lying, which would be really helpful in later life. Percy had been on his own for the last two months, apparently Apollo had some stuff he needed to do. During these last two months his only companion was Stella. That's one of the reasons he was so surprised when a crying Apollo flashed into camp.

"Percy! Oh gods, help me, please!"

Percy put a hand on Apollo's shoulder, "Calm down, man. What do you need?"

He took a few calming breaths, "I had a demigod daughter and a bit before I picked you up in the woods, her father died in a car accident about a month after I picked you up. She moved in with her aunt and uncle. They seemed like nice people at the time. I checked in on her and it turns out they weren't as nice as I thought they were. They- they hit her! They've been abusing her for over a year and I've done nothing to stop it. I'll give you a map to find her, I can't do it myself. Just take her to the Hunt, please."

He patted Apollo on the shoulder, "Where's the map? I'll head out now."

Apollo snapped his fingers and a map appeared in his hand. It showed the location of the hunt and a red dot in Florida.

"The red dot is Alice, my daughter. She lives in Daytona Beach."

Percy nodded and whistled. A few seconds later, Stella flew over. "Hey Stella. Just letting you know, you'll be alone for a few hours, maybe a couple days. I'm going to take a demigod to safety. Take care, okay?"

"Of course I'll be careful, Percy. I'm not a klutz like you."  
He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say. I'll be back soon, see you then."  
"See you later."

Percy looked at Apollo and nodded, before he was engulfed in a bright light. When the light disappeared, he was gone. He reappeared in a park. He looked around and noticed he was alone. With a shrug he started to leave the park. Realizing the attention he was getting, he dispersed his bow, now in the form of a pair of gold aviators. A quick prayer to Apollo, and he was in street clothes. He wore a pair of slim blue jeans , a white v-neck, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of white vans.

He felt a weight in his pocket and pulled out a key fob. He clicked the unlock button and saw a gold Aston Martin Vulcan. Apollo had given him the sun chariot. It wouldn't have been the first time he's driven the sun, he's done it multiple times as favors to Apollo. But it would be the first time on a road.

He got in the car and pulled the map out of his pocket. He made a route and drove off. An hour later, he pulled up in front of a house in South Daytona. Throughout the drive, the houses had slowly gotten worse and worse. He looked at the house and saw a shabby, rundown house. The yard was full of weeds, and the windows were boarded up.

"Get back here, you little shit!"

He jumped out of the car and ran towards the door. He knocked on the door. A lady opened the door, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes. "Who the fuck are you? What do you want?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm Alice's uncle. Her father has managed to track her down to this residence. I'm here to collect her."

She seemed shocked for a moment, before she started to glare. "Get the fuck out of here before I make you."  
A voice called out from the kitchen, "Who the fuck is at the door?"

The lady leaned back and turned her head to the kitchen, "Some dickhead who was just about to leave."

She tried closing the door on Percy, but he just put his foot in the way. "I'm not going anywhere, ma'am. I have a flight in three hours to take Alice to her father."

She glared at him, "Fuck off, why don't you? I'll do as I please with her and she's not going anywhere."  
After she finished talking a crash resounded through the house, followed by the scream of a little girl. Percy pushed the door open and stormed past the shocked lady laying on the ground by the door. He found the uncle with a bat cornering a girl no older than nine. He grabbed the uncle by the back of the neck and threw him through a wall. The uncle groaned and stood up.

He put the bat down and grabbed a knife from the kitchen block, "Who the fuck are you, pretty boy? You ready to die?"

Percy narrowed his eyes, before pulling a steel knife from his jacket. "I'll gut you like a fish if you don't fuck off. I'm taking my niece to meet her father. She's not going to live anywhere near you, you depraved and deplorable excuse of life. Alice, sweety, please hide. You won't like what you see."

The uncle narrowed his eyes and ran at Percy. Percy rolled his eyes, dodging a sloppy jab. He grabbed the uncles arm and flipped him onto his neck. There was a sharp crack, and he laid still. Percy dragged the uncle to another room and closed the door, so his niece wouldn't have to see him dead. He walked back into the wood, ignoring the aunt who passed out.

"Hey, Alice? Are you ready to go?"

She peeked out from behind the closet door. She nodded softly. Percy held out his hand and she took it and they walked out of the house to the car. Percy let her into the passenger seat and drove off.

On the way to the park, Alice started asking questions. "Sir?"

"Call me Percy. What's up?"

"Who are you?"

"Well, technically I'm your first cousin, once removed. Your dad is my cousin."

"Y-you know my dad?"

Percy nodded, "He sent me here. He really loves you, Alice."

"He can't love me, he left me! And my mom!"

"Your father came to me in tears, asking me to help you. He truly does love you. There were just certain laws that don't allow him to see you. He's a very important man."

"Who is he?"

Percy sighed, "What do you know about the greek gods?"

"Like, Zeus and Hera?"

"Just like them. There's no easy way to put this, but they're real. Your father is Apollo, the god of the sun."

She looked at him shocked, before narrowing her eyes. "Prove it."  
Percy chuckled, "I'm the champion of your father. I'm more powerful than most demigods, so i have extreme power of certain domains."

Percy held his hand out and it glowed gold. "I can also teleport using sunlight."

They talked for the next thirty minutes on the way back to the park. When they stopped, they got out. The car vanished in a flash of gold light.

"Okay Alice, I'm going to teleport us to my camp. Take a deep breath and prepare yourself. Take a deep breath and do your best to calm your stomach. Take my hand and let me know when you're ready."

She grabbed Percy's hand and after a few seconds she nodded. They were consumed by a bright light. When it faded, they were in the middle of Percy's camp. Percy's clothes morphed back into his hunting garb and his sunglasses transformed back into his bow. Alice opened her eyes and looked around before they zeroed in on a man, Apollo, sitting across the fire. She immediately hid behind Percy's leg. Percy pulled her out from behind himself and pushed her forward gently.

"Are - are you my dad?"

A teary nod. He kneeled, so they were eye to eye. Alice stepped forward and slowly wrapped her arms around Apollo. Apollo held her close to her chest and cried into her hair.

Percy left to find some food for dinner, giving them some privacy.

_**Linebreak**_

_**Percy PoV**_

I walked back to camp, close to half an hour later with a deer slung over my shoulders. When I reached the camp, I saw Stella being petted gently by Alice. Apollo was talking to her. When I arrived we exchanged minor pleasantries and I looked at Apollo.

"I have a feeling you don't want me cleaning a full deer in front of your daughter."

He nodded and snapped his fingers. Thee meat glowed, and when the light faded there was quartered and cleaned deer on my cleaning table, by the cleaning hook. I I cut off the portion we'd eat and set up the grill over the fire. A few seconds later, a pack of wolves came out of the woods around us. During my stay here in Yosemite, the wolves had grown fond of me. It was easy to see why. After all, wolves are one of Apollo's sacred animals. I tossed the rest of the carcass to the wolves, who tore into it with the ferocity only a hungry wolf can have. Alice looked terrified as some of the wolves walked to the campfire. They surrounded her and Apollo and started rubbing their legs. A wolf pup jumped up and laid down in her lap. She smiled wide and started petting it.

After an amazing lunch, Apollo gave Alice another hug. "Remember, Alice. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'll always be watching out for you, okay?"

She nodded, "I love you, dad."

After a small goodbye, he flashed out. Alice looked at me, "Am I staying with you?"

I smiled softly, "No, you have a choice of two people to take care of you. There's Camp Half-Blood, where you'll be trained by Chiron, or the Hunt."

"What's the hunt?"

"It's a group of eternal virgins, led by the goddess Artemis. Like me, you're gifted with partial immortality."  
"Are there boys there?"  
"No."

"Will I get to see you again though?"  
"... Possibly. It depends on the future."  
She gave a small smile, "I want to go there."

I held out my hand. "I'll take you there. Just do me a favor though. Don't tell them who I am."  
"What should I call you?"

"Just say the Ranger took you."

She nodded and took my extended hand. I felt an image appear in my mind, thanks to Apollo, and teleported to that location.

"_The hunters are a mile north of your location."_

I said a quick mental thanks to Apollo, before we walked off. Alice didn't let go of my hand, and strangely I didn't mind. She really seemed almost like a little sister. We walked until we were a hundred yards of the camp. Once we stopped, Alice pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you, Percy."  
I hugged her back. "I'll miss you too. Now, go join your sisters. They'll look forward to meeting you. Just remember, if you ever need help, hold this coin and yell my full name, Perseus."

I handed her an arrowhead that Apollo had given me to give to her. She smiled and nodded. I watched as she walked towards the camp. I turned around and ran silently through the woods until I was far enough away to flash off without anyone noticing. He flashed back to his camp and prepared to hunt for dinner.

_**Alice's PoV**_

I made my way into the camp Percy told me about. I'm gonna miss him, but he told me these people will keep me safe. When I entered the camp, I stepped on a dried stick. Immediately, everyone in the camp had their bows trained on me.

I ran behind a tree, "I'm sorry, I'll leave! Please don't hurt me!"

I heard a voice call out, "Lower your bows! Young one, come forward."  
I hesitantly peeked around the tree, "You're going to hurt me."

She had short black hair and electric blue eyes. "No, we won't. Who are you?"

I slowly stepped out from behind the tree. "I'm Alice White, daughter of Apollo. Who are you?"

"I'm Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus."

"The Ranger told me about you. He brought me here, he said you would look after me."  
"Who's the Ranger? How did you meet him?"

"He saved me from my aunt and uncle. They used to hit me. He told me about my dad and brought me here, since I didn't want to go to Camp Half-Blood. He asked me to promise not to tell anyone his name."

Thalia narrowed her eyes but led me towards a big tent. When I entered the tent, I saw a girl a bit older than me, probably twelve or thirteen, with auburn hair and silver eyes.

"Thalia, who is this girl?"  
"She came out of the woods. Someone called the Ranger saved her from an abusive family. She didn't want to go to Camp Half-Blood, so he brought her here."  
"Where is he?"  
"I sent out a strike team to find him, they haven't come back yet so I assume they haven't found him."  
The girl nodded and I spoke again, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "I'm Artemis. The goddess of the hunt and the moon. And you are?"

"I'm Alice White, daughter of Apollo."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, niece. I assume you want to join the hunt? Live an eternal maiden?"

I nodded shyly. She smiled again, "Repeat after me. I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."  
I repeated it and I was engulfed in a silver light. It seems like I'm safe now.

_**Linebreak 3rd Pov**_

Demigods had been appearing at Camp Half-Blood and the hunt for the past four years with no explanation other than the Ranger brought them. There were hundreds at camp and close to two dozen at the hunt. Artemis had been attempting to hunt this man down for the past three years with no luck. She was furious, never before had known anyone who could outrun the hunt. All leads were dead ends. The demigods learned of Annabeth`s lies and she was practically exiled from camp.

Artemis was in her tent when she heard the scream of huntress. She ran out of her tent as fast as she could when she got outside, her blood ran cold. Her huntresses had been ambushed. They couldn't use any of their special powers, because it was in the middle of the day. She immediately summoned her bow and started shooting monsters as fast as she could. The sheer numbers of monsters started to overwhelm them. That was until Alice was on the ground with a hellhound on top of her.

She grabbed her necklace, the one with the arrow head, and screamed, "Perseus!"

The hellhound raked its claws across her chest and was about to go in for the throat before a golden arrow flew out of the woods and embedded itself in the hound's temple, causing it to immediately burst into a fine gold dust. A squawk was heard overhead before a beautiful Golden eagle swooped down and ripped the eye out of a cyclops that was about to smash a hunter. A second later, a barrage of arrows flew out of the woods, taking down dozens of monsters. Suddenly the arrows stopped and a familiar looking man stepped out of the woods.

Percy Jackson. He uncapped Anaklusmos and destroyed a large portion of the monsters. When the monsters started running, Percy put away his sword and started shooting blasts of light from his hands, destroying monsters. He stopped and pulled his bow back out. He shot arrows at inhumane speeds, even going fast enough to the point Artemis would've had trouble keeping up. After the last monster turned to dust he ran to Alice. His hands started glowing as the hunters watched in complete and total shock. After a few minutes, the glowing stopped and AlIce was fully healed, but asleep. Percy looked up and saw the entire hunt had their bows trained on him, except for the newest ones.

The ran at him and tackled him in a hug, "Ranger! You're back!"

Percy chuckled, "That I am, young ones. I believe your goddess would like a word with me, if her look is anything to go by."  
They groaned and reluctantly got off him. Thalia stepped forward, lowering her bow. "Percy?"  
Percy's face turned to stone, his eyes clear of emotion. "Ms. Grace."

Thalia tried to hug him, but he just sidestepped. Thalia looked at him, distraught, "What's your problem, Kelp head? Just give me a damn hug, I missed you!"

He glared and Thalia recoiled slightly, "Why would I want to hug someone who cast me to the side? Oh, believe me, I'm fully aware that you believed Annabeth. You didn't even give my fatal flaw a second of thought."

"Percy, I'm sorry. I-"  
"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses. Now, Artemis, what do you want to talk about?"

Artemis, who had now broken out of her shock, glared at him. "That's Lady Artemis to you, _boy_. I shall take you to Olympus and my father will decide your punishment."  
Percy had the gall to roll his eyes, "Punish me for what? Being a better hunter than your hunt? Or for saving hundreds of demigod lives? Or was it me, just now, risking my life and my friend's life to save your hunt?"

"Friend? The bird?"  
Percy whistled, and Estelle flew down from her perch on a tree branch and landed on his shoulder. "Stella has been my friend for years. If you're going to take me to Olympus, let's go."

Artemis reached out and put a hand on Percy's shoulder, and they disappeared in a flash of silver light.

_**Percy PoV**_

We reappeared at the doors to the throne room. After being here so many times, it didn't shock me as much as it used to. I pushed the door open, ignoring the look of disdain Artemis sent me. When she entered, she shot a beam of silver light into the center of the throne room. Gods and goddesses walked into the throne room from the entrance. Everyone seemed shocked to see me in the center. When Poseidon saw me, he tried approaching me, but stopped from a glare. Once everyone but Apollo was there, Zeus spoke, "While it's nice to see to see you, nephew, I want to know why Artemis called this meeting. And where's Apollo?"

As soon as he said that, Apollo strolled into the throne room on his phone."  
"Sup, pops. How's it going?"  
Apollo saw me in the center of the throne room. We pulled each other into a bro-hug and he winked. I knew what he was thinking and compiled. For the next twenty seconds, we completed an extremely complex handshake. "Did lil' sis finally catch you?"

I shook my head, "No, I got a call from Alice. She needed help. She was in South Carolina and I was in California. I decided that since they finally saw me, fuck it. Now I'm here."

He laughed, "Of course they couldn't find you. You were trained by me, the best hunter to ever live."  
I laughed, "If I remember our last hunting competition, I hold that title."

He groaned, "That was one time."  
Zeus cleared his throat, "What's the meaning of this?"  
Artemis spoke, "Perseus here is the Ranger. I captured him today and brought him here immediately."

I laughed, "That was a lie. You didn't capture me, I chose to come with you."

She glared at me and Hermes and Apollo were snickering. "Be careful how you speak, boy. You'd do well to remember I'm the goddess renowned for neutering insolent males."

I gave a grin, "That title would most definitely apply to me. I'm most definitely insolent. Haven't listened to authority since I was born."

Zeus sighed, "Enough bickering. Why did you hide from us, nephew?"

I shrugged, "I wanted a break from prophecies and such. I needed some time to sort out my emotions and time to calm down. I knew damn well that if I stayed at camp I'd never get a moment's rest. I'd constantly be forced to go on quests and sent on missions. I've been your go-to demigod since I was twelve and I decided I was done with all that. I would do what I wanted to do, when I wanted to do it. By the way, I'm not your nephew."  
"Why did you need to sort out your emotions? And what do you mean, you're not my nephew?"  
I looked at Poseidon in shock, "Your sorry ass really hasn't told them what you did? Alright, I'll tell them. I asked Poseidon for one thing, in return for leaving my mother and I in an abusive household for the first twelve years of my life and in return for everything I've done for the gods. I just wanted him to protect my mortal family, keep them from dying, give them a nice home, I didn't want them to have to work for money, I wanted them to only work if they wanted to. Paul probably would've stayed a teacher, because he loves to educate. Mom would've stayed writing, because she loved writing. But apparently, my one request wasn't good enough to follow through with. He didn't move them into a nicer building, which I know he could've done. They died the day I left. A gas leak explosion. I lost my entire family that day. I met Poseidon here on the beach and it turns out he wasn't even aware of their deaths. He wasn't even aware I had a mortal sister, a year old. He blew off my request, my only request, so I decided I didn't want to be related to someone who thinks they can do that to me. I disowned him. I have no control over water anymore. While I miss it, I wouldn't change my decision. If anything, I'm stronger because of it."

Hera looked at me in pity. It made sense, I guess. She was the goddess of family. "What will you do now, Percy?"

I shrugged, "Continue what I've been doing. It's been working well so far."

Zeus looked thoughtful, "You saved the hunt, correct?"

"I wouldn't say saved, but I did stop a few deaths and injuries."

He nodded, "Well, I don't want such a valuable asset to Olympus just wandering in the woods. I know I'd fail now if I tried sending you back to camp, so I'll keep you in the woods. You shall be the guardian of the hunt until we find out what has caused the surge of monster activity."

I shrugged, "I don't care, as long as they leave me alone."

Artemis glared at me, "I do care! I shall not have some low life male in my hunt!"

I chuckled, "Yes, I am quite a low life. A low life who saved your life four times. A low life who is a better hunter than any of your huntresses. And believe me, I don't want to be near your camp any more than you want me there."

She yelled in rage and shot an arrow at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes, catching it in midair in between my pointer and middle finger. I tossed it at the foot of her throne, "Don't shoot me. It's childish. Are you going to behave your mental age or physical age?"

Her face turned red in embarrassment, while the throne room exploded into laughter. Zeus was trying to suppress a smile, Hera was laughing behind a hand, and even Hades was grinning!

Finally, Zeus calmed down the room, "You shall start your duties as the protector of the hunt."

I shrugged, "And what are those duties?"  
"Keep them safe, out of harm as best you can without putting yourself in danger."

I nodded and Zeus continued, "Artemis, give Percy the location of the hunt. Council dismissed.

Everyone flashed out besides Artemis and Apollo. Artemis approached me first, "We're in Congaree National Park. You'll find us."  
She flashed out and Apollo approached me, "I have one hell of a surprise for you when we get back to your camp."  
He put a hand on my shoulder and we disappeared in a flash. When we reappeared in my camp, Apollo did a taxi cab whistle. I heard howls for miles. Within a few minutes, a pack of seven wolves came running into camp from all directions. It was the pack I had fed when I had first travelled to Yosemite.

"After you left, I saw how much they had bonded with you. I trained them after you left, they're to be your pack. I decided that my champion better surround himself with my sacred animals. If you whistle, they can run to you. They can bend space around them, much like a centaur does, making a cross country journey take no more than a few minutes."

I pulled him into a hug, "Thanks Apollo. You're one of my best friends, you know that?"

He grinned when I pulled back, "Damn right I am. Pack up camp, the man haters are expecting you."

I groaned, "Don't remind me."  
He laughed, "Good luck, you'll need it to retain your sanity. I got to go now, clubbing with Hermes."  
I gave him a light shove, "I see how it is. Have fun, dude."  
"I will, peace out."

When he flashed out, I packed up my camp. A few minutes later, I had my camp packed and my campfire put out. I summoned my power, using the sunlight of the afternoon and flashed myself to Congaree. I honed in on Alice's location, and started running. I whistled, and the wolves appeared and ran beside me. After a few minutes, I saw the shine of silver tents in the distance. We stopped running, and spread out, trekking carefully towards the camp. When I arrived, I caught a silver arrow, aimed directly for my right eye. I pulled my bow out and summoned a blunt arrow. I shot it into the center of her forehead, knocking her out cold.

"If you shoot at me, I'll shoot at you. And I guarantee, I don't miss. I assume Artemis didn't tell you what I'm doing here. Zeus made me the guardian of the hunt until this new threat quells. I'm going to lay a few ground rules. If you shoot me, I shoot you. Feel free to visit me if you want to talk about something or if you have any concerns. Feel free to ask questions, not relating to my personal life, and I'll do my best to give you an answer. If you attempt to damage any of my belongings, I'll damage you. If you attempt to hurt one of my companions, I'll hurt you. I already have a border patrol set up. My pack will patrol the camp in shifts. I'll use my blessing of Apollo and have the local wolves call out if there's any danger. Don't go to the lake from 5:00 to 5:30 in the morning, and 9:00 to 9:30 at night. I'll be bathing then. Any questions? No? I'm going to set up my own camp."

I left, leaving a stunned camp behind me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, all! I haven't had much change in the poll, so feel free to vote! Remember, this won't be a Pertemis or a Percabeth story.**_

_**Katie Gardner 4**_

_**Aphrodite 2**_

_**Thalia 1**_

_**Last time**_

_I left, leaving a stunned camp behind me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

_**Now**_

I cleared a small clearing of sticks and twigs before pulling my tent out of my pocket. I tossed it on the ground and it expanded. I found some rocks and firewood, making a campfire. I was about to run into the woods for dinner, when Stella landed in front of me. She had two rabbits, one in each claw.

I smiled, "Hey, Stella. Sorry for leaving you here. I didn't want you to get caught in any godly crossfire. Do you want yours cooked or raw?"

Stella just chirped and started digging in, causing me to laugh. "You're always happy, aren't you? I'd probably have gone insane if it wasn't for you."

She nudged me lightly and continued eating. I walked into my tent and pulled out a grill top. I cleaned the rabbit and dropped it on the grill.

After a minute, I pulled it off and started eating. I froze, when I heard the faint rustle of leaves. The noise was too slow to be a wild animal, so I knew it was a huntress.

"I know you're there. Would you like something to eat?"

Slowly but surely, Thalia walked out of the woods. My eyes hardened, "May I help you?"

She nervously sits on a log I had placed, "Just, hear me out, please?"

I jerkily nodded and she continued, "I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Now before you tell me to leave, please let me explain. I've known Annabeth for most of my life. I damn near raised her, she's always been truthful with me, so it's hard for me to imagine her lying. Think about how it looked from my side. You disappeared for no obvious reason and refused to tell anyone why. I didn't know what to think, and to be honest, I was jealous of you. I mean, you have a better relationship with my father than I do. I think I was subconsciously looking for a reason to dislike you and I took it too far. I know it's not worth much, but I'm sorry. I won't doubt you again."

I sat there, mulling over what she said. "I understand where you're coming from, I guess. I can't say our relationship is patched, but we're on the road to getting there. Now, stop sitting over there all sad and give me a hug."

I stood up and she pulled me into a hug. After a few moments, she pulled away with a smile, "Thanks, Percy. Good night."

"Good night, Thalia. I'll see you tomorrow."  
She left with a smile. I went into my tent and gathered my soap and a towel, before heading to the lake. After a quick bath, I headed back to my tent. I called for the wolves that were patrolling for us. The Alpha walked into the middle of the camp.

"I can't understand you, but I know you can understand me. I'd like for you to call the local wolves to help patrol the woods. I want to make sure I'm alerted any time anyone approaches my camp. When you're alerting me, try to make sure they don't see you when it happens."

I got a deep nod and the wolf ran off into the forest. I walked into my tent and prepared for bed. I stripped and tossed my laundry into my hamper. I laid down, prepared for a long day.

I woke up at 6:30am and got dressed. I grabbed my box of Captain crunch and a half gallon of milk. Don't question it, I didn't want to hunt for breakfast every morning and it was a gift from Apollo. After I ate, I headed to the lake and took a bath. When I got back to my camp I got dressed again and spent a bit of time just talking with Stella. After a bit, I walked to the hunter's camp. When they saw me, I received a bunch of glares.

Artemis stomped up to me and handed me a list, "Finally, of course I couldn't trust a male to be here at a reasonable time. Here's your list of chores. You-"  
I interrupted her, "Let's start off with the fact that less than half of your huntresses are awake. I'm not doing your chores. I'm a guardian, not a slave. I didn't ask to be here and I'm not going to follow your every order. We will discuss duties like civil people if you want me to do something."

She glared, "You shall do as I say, lest you face my wrath."

I glared back, causing her to falter, "Do not make claims you cannot back up, goddess. You know that I couldn't give half a shit about your so called 'status.' I don't care if you're a goddess, a mortal, or beaver shit. You're not above me. Do not act like you are."

"I am above a mortal. I am a goddess and I shall be treated as such."  
I rolled my eyes, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?"  
"I don't care. At all. Not the slightest bit. You see how casually I talk with Zeus, what makes you think I'll treat you any different?"

"If you aren't going to work what do you plan on doing all day? You're not going to laze around and eat our food."  
I laughed, "I can hunt on my own perfectly fine, thank you. I'll train and when I'm not training I'll be using the sun to monitor the camp."  
"Let's see how good you really are. Follow me to the archery range."

"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ask politely and I'll consider it."

"Insolent male! I should kill you!"  
"No. What you 'should' do, is stop acting like a child. Treat me with respect and I'll treat you with respect. Now what do you want to say? This time try being a bit more polite with your request."

"Perseus, follow me to the archery range. Please."  
"Of course, let's go."

Artemis grumbled and walked towards the range. I followed her, ignoring the goading voices of the huntresses.

When I reached the first target, she looked at me expectantly, "You can shoot at 20 meters, right? Or are you really that bad?"

I snorted, "20 meters is an insult. What's the furthest target on your range?"

"150 meters. You can't truly be stupid enough to try it, that's my practice distance."

I walked to the far lane and summoned my bow. I pulled the string back, notching an arrow, aimed, and fired before immediately repeating the process four more times. The first arrow sunk into the bullseye, while the three following made a cracking sound as they split the shaft of the previous arrow. I slung my bow across my back and turned to look at her shocked face.

"That's incredible! You did that with such ease, what's your firing limit?"

I shrugged, "When Apollo would get really brutal, he'd crank my bow tension up from 150 pounds to 190. The furthest distance I've ever split an arrow at is 500 meters."  
She glared at me, "That's impossible, I can't even do that!"  
I sighed, "Summon a target. I'll do it now."

She did as I asked and I sent a quick prayer to Apollo. My bow glowed for a moment and when the light died down, it looked the same, other than the string was made of some type of gold mesh. I walked over to my starting position and prepared my shot. I lined up and fired. _Thunk_. Bullseye. I shot five more arrows, two of which split the previous. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, and I immediately knew there were three monsters about to attack the huntresses that were watching me from behind. I got the gift of precognition from Apollo's domain of prophecy. It kinda worked as an upgraded spidey-sense. I spun around and notched three arrows at the same time. I released them, ignoring the shrieks of the huntresses. I watched as the monsters fell out of the trees, crying in pain, before crumbling to dust on the ground. I concentrated the sun on the location of the dust before it could fly away, burning it to ash.

Thalia voiced what many huntresses were probably thinking, "What the hell just happened?"

"I sensed the monsters sneaking up behind you so I killed them. I amplified the heat of the sun to burn the dust to ash because it makes monsters take longer to reform by a couple hundred years."

"How did you figure that monster dust thing out?"

"Drunk conversations with Apollo. He likes to talk about Ancient Greece, before he and Artemis were gods."

"He does? Why?"

I looked at Artemis who had spoken and narrowed my eyes slightly, "Why would you care?"  
"You will answer me! I have millennia of experience, I can guarantee I'd win. I've never met a foe I couldn't match."  
"The past is no guarantee of the future. I don't want to fight you, but if you attack me I'll fight back until you're incapacitated or you yield."

She yelled in anger, summoning her knives. I sighed and pulled Anaklusmos from my pocket. I blocked the first strike and dodged the second. I spent about a minute analyzing her style and finding her weak points. She tends to overextend her far arm when I sidestepped. I smirked internally. I pretended to fight back until she struck out. I sidestepped and she repeated the same mistake she always had. The only difference is, now I capitalized on it. I hit her right dagger with such force if flew out of her hand and embedded itself into a tree. I kicked her left wrist, knocking the knife out of it, before kicking her legs out from under her. She hit the ground and I held her at sword point, with the tip of my sword digging lightly into her throat.

"Do you yield?"  
She glared and I dug the point a bit deeper. "Fine, fine. I yield."  
I retracted my sword. "Don't attack me again, I won't be so forgiving next time."  
"So you'd willingly hit a woman? How low can you stoop?"

I rolled my eyes, "You really are on some next level bullshit. Answer my question with a yes or no. Do women deserve equal rights?"  
"Yes."  
"Equal rights come with equal responsibility. Why would it be wrong of me to defend myself and hit a woman?"

She sat there, pondering what I said for a moment. "Because men are naturally physically stronger than females."  
"Then a woman should know better than to attack a man in anger, in case he retaliates. Don't get me wrong, I think abuse is terrible but if a woman hits a man, why can't the man fight back? Don't respond now, because I know you'll pull some bullshit out of left field to try to put me down and I don't want to hear it. Just think about it."

I walked off to hunt for lunch. As I was walking into the woods, Thalia strolled up next to me. "Hey, Perce. Getting lunch?"  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
"Bored. The girls are still fuming over what you said, but they can't find any fault in your logic. They're kinda pissed and I don't want to sit in the center of camp surrounded by all those bad vibes. Can I go with you?"

I shrugged, "Sure, why not. As long as your goddess doesn't have a stroke at the thought of us being within ten feet of each other."

She laughed lightly, pushing my shoulder. "Let's get going sunshine, I'm getting hungry."  
I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Hope you can keep up."  
I sprinted off into the woods, hearing the indignant cries of a huntress as I ran into the woods. Maybe I'd forgive her faster than I thought I would.

_**Linebreak**_

_**4 years later**_

_**Summer Solstice**_

A lot has happened in the last four years. A group of veterans from the Titan and Giant war were given partial immortality to protect the camps. Artemis had me move my tent to the hunt's campsite and many of the huntresses had started being kinder to me. There were still some who were just pricks, like Phoebe and Atalanta.

"What do you mean I have to go to the Solstice meeting? I haven't had to go to the Solstice in ages! Why now?"  
Artemis groaned, "For the last time Perseus, I don't know Zeus specifically demanded for your attendance. Something about you protecting your sanity and getting you away from the she-demons, whatever that means."  
I chuckled. Over the years, my relationship had gotten much better with Zeus. He truly acted like an older mentor. He told me of his mistakes, and showed me how to avoid them, attempting to make me a better person than he was. I left the hunt frequently, with Apollo and Hermes. We'd get shit-faced drunk, but I'm yet to sleep with any of the girls who approached me. I wasn't about to introduce another living being into my hellhole of a world.

I grumbled a bit, "Fine, I'll go. It starts in what, an hour?"

A bright flash interrupted Artemis before she could speak. "Damn right it is."  
"Sup, Apollo. If this is what I think it is, no."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"I said no."  
"But… like… why not?"

"I'm not driving your sun chariot because the last time I did, you left me up there for two damned days because you went on some wild coke bender in the Philippines. That's not happening again."

"That was one time!"  
"One time too many."  
"Asshole."  
"Bitch."  
"Dick."

Apollo pouted, summoning a coke. "Go fuck yourself."  
I grinned, "Fuck me yourself, you coward."  
Apollo choked on the sip he was taking while Thalia was laughing her ass off in the background.

Artemis just glared at Apollo harder, "What are you doing here, Apollo? You know you aren't welcome in my camp."

Apollo's grin faltered, just enough for no one to notice. Besides me, that is. "Well, technically this isn't your camp anymore. Since you forced Percy here to move his tent, this is a joint camp. I'm visiting him, and it's not my fault if you're here."

Artemis growled and walked away. Apollo grinned and held his arm out. "I have a small hunt for you that you'll probably enjoy. There's a group of monsters gathering in Big Bend National Park. Think of it as a little reunion."

"I assume I know some of these monsters?"

Apollo rolled his eyes, "Yes, you do. Let's go, I'm bored."  
I raised an eyebrow but let him grab my shoulder, "So you're going to watch me potentially die?"

"Yep. Have fun!"  
He disappeared before I could respond. I sighed, but used my power over the sun to look around. About 400 meters, in the valley beneath the plateau I as standing on was a horde of monsters, numbering in the forties or fifties. It wasn't the number of monsters that was an issue, it was the monsters that were there. The minotaur polished it's axe, the hydra was sleeping with a few of it's heads acting as sentries, and the Nemean Lion was asleep. The Chimera was eating what I could only hope was a strange deer, but was most likely an unfortunate mortal. Then was the most dangerous of all of them, there leader. Kampe. I summoned my bow and readied my first arrow. As soon as I fired the first, I had my second loaded. I fired arrow after arrow until the legendary monsters broke out of their shock and started looking around for their target. I knew I couldn't kill these legendary monsters with just a bow from such a distance, so I had done the next best thing. The Nemean Lion was blind, the Minotaur's right arm was useless beneath the shoulder, the Chimera no longer had its snake tail, and the Hydra was pissed.

I jumped and slid down the plateau wall, firing arrow after arrow into the monsters. The Minotaur reached me first. I slung my bow over my shoulder and pulled out Anaklusmos. I spun, severing the left horn of the monster before a clean sword through the throat. The beast fell, turning into dust before it hit the ground. The dust burned with the heat of the sun as I moved to the next monster. The Chimera wasn't anything special without its tail, so I made quick work of it. The Nemean Lion was roaring into nothing, trying to scare off it's adversary while in its blinded state. I decided to put it out of its misery and pulled my bow back out. I summoned my power, imbuing the arrow with it before notching and releasing the arrow. It flew straight and true, right down the monster's throat. It exploded into dust, leaving its legendary pelt behind. I ducked just in time to avoid getting ripped in half by the Hydra, before springing out of the way of another head. I used Anaklusmos, cutting one of the heads off. Before it could regrow, I cauterized the stump with the sun. This process repeated for close to forty minutes. All the while, Kampe was laughing in the background. When I finally severed the last head and the Hydra turned to dust, I turned to Kampe, who'd stopped laughing. The dragon lady looked at me with a psychopath grin.  
"I'll enjoy killing you, demigod."

"Who do you work for?"

"The father of all! The king of the monsters. Typhon is rising, he will soon be at full strength! We shall tear down Olympus and leave the world in anarchy!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm bored. The others were no fun. I'm late to a big meeting and you gave me some important information, so I'll make this quick."  
She narrowed her eyes and charged at me. I shook my head before teleporting twenty feet above her. I landed on her head, putting all my strength and built up momentum into skewering the ugly beast. Riptide sunk hilt deep into her skull. She immediately collapsed, before turning into dust and leaving her twin Scimitars behind. I picked them up and called to Apollo.

He spoke in my mind, "_Hey Perce, quite the show you put on. The meeting is already in progress so I'll flash you outside the doors. Let yourself in."_

I nodded and felt his presence leave my mind. A few seconds later, I disappeared in a flash of light.

_**3rd PoV**_

Percy looked at himself. He was still wearing his hunting garb, with his bow slung over his shoulder. He had a few cuts and soon to be bruises, but other than that, he was fine. He pushed open the throne room doors and the room fell silent. He waved at Zeus as he walked over to Apollo's throne.

"How nice of you to finally join us, Percy."

"Sorry, Uncle Z. I got sidetracked with a group of monsters in Texas."

He smiled, "It was quite entertaining to watch. Now that you're here, let's start the meeting. We-"

He was interrupted by Athena, "Why are you here, Perseus? You should know better than to Address the king of the gods so informally."  
"I'll talk to my uncle however I please. We've gotten on better terms over the last few years. I have a few guesses as to why I'm here, but I'll wait until Uncle Zeus finishes, since you so rudely interrupted him."

She blushed, but kept her mouth shut. Zeus gave Percy a smile and a nod, before continuing. "As I was saying, we've had a rise in monster activity over the course of the last four years. We didn't want to alarm the council, so Apollo and I have been sending his champion, Percy, around the world to hunt down the monsters the hunt couldn't handle. He just came back from a particularly dangerous battle in Texas. Iris, if you would."

Iris summoned a rainbow, showing the events of the battle. You could see what was happening, but you couldn't get any audio.

Percy spoke up when the battle finished, "Kampe informed me that we have a threat rising. Typhon is somehow regaining his power. The power he held during the Golden Age. He's rising and he plans on bringing every monster alive to Olympus' front door. He wants the world to descend into Anarchy, where the monsters rule."

A random camper spoke up, "What are we going to do to stop it?"  
Percy spoke first, "Nothing. None of you campers are well trained enough to hunt down these monsters."

Nico spoke up, "I'm almost just as powerful as you are! Of course I'm capable!"

Percy shook his head, "You _were _almost as powerful as I was. I've grown much more powerful over the years. And these aren't your run of the mill monsters. The ones we need to worry about have been blessed by Typhon and trained by Echidna. They're much faster, stronger, and intelligent. There's a reason I fight them alone and the hunt doesn't do it."

Zeus continued, "Worry not, we shall have a war council about this rising threat in the near future. Now, let's move onto other topics. Any changes in domain?"

The meeting droned on for the next few hours, into the sunset. Percy snapped out of his thoughts when Zeus stood.

"Now, without further ado, let the celebrations begin!"

Artemis left with her huntresses, when a few of them met her outside the throne room.

"Milady, will you send us back to the hunt? We're not in the mood to party."

"Of course, girls. Perseus' wolves should keep the monsters out."  
The small group was flashed back to the hunt, where they grinned at each other. They immediately made there way to Percy's campsite.

Back on Olympus, Percy was confronted by a few of the gods. The first was Hermes, who he just pulled into a hug before walking off, talking about how he was going to 'get some' tonight. The second person to meet him was Athena.

She gave him a hug, "Hello Percy, how are you doing? Fun with my sister's hunt?"

He released her and laughed, not noticing the faint blush across her face. "No, not really. It's gotten better, a few of the girls had warmed up to me, but some of them still want to kill me."

"Hopefully, they'll continue warming up to you. Have a good evening, Percy."

She walked out, leaving none other than Aphrodite standing there. She'd changed a lot, since she and Haphaestus had gotten a divorce. He held his arms out and she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Hey, Percy! How are you? You can't really be planning on going to the party in that, can you?"

He raised an eyebrow jokingly, "I'm doing okay, thanks. I don't have anything else to wear, so yes, I did plan on wearing this."  
She scoffed and snapped her fingers. Percy was engulfed in a pink cloud. When the cloud dispersed, Aphrodite's jaw dropped. He. Was. _Hot._ He was wearing Kennedy grey shoes, slim fitting blue jeans, a light grey henley sweater that was taught across his chest, and a black unbuttoned blazer. His bow was transformed into a gold Rolex on his wrist. He gave himself an appreciative once-over before Aphrodite spoke.

"You're hot."  
Percy blushed, "Th-Thanks, I guess."

She laughed, "Well, lets go enjoy the party. I don't want to stand here all night, as good of a view as it might be. I can sense some demigods waiting outside the doors and they're probably for you."

They said a quick goodbye and Percy made his way outside.

_**Percy PoV**_

I walked out of the throne room with Aphrodite. When I opened the massive door, I was greeted with the sight of the few campers I was still friends with. As soon as I walked outside, I was nearly knocked over by a flying Katie who had her head buried in my chest.

She pulled back and started yelling at me, "Six years, Percy! Six, fucking years and I don't hear a word from you!"

I pulled her into a hug and she started pounding on my chest. She stopped hitting me after a while, leaving her shoulders to shake. I realized that she was crying.  
"There's no need to cry."

"I-I thought you were dead. You left and I hadn't heard from you in so many years. I've missed you so much."

My heart melted and tightened my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest, "I won't do it again, I promise."  
After a few seconds, we separated and she gave me a watery smile. She backed up and Clarisse gave me a quick hug.

She pulled back and glared, "Don't tell anyone about that, Percy."

I grinned, "Of course not, La Rue."

Next came will. He gave me a small hug, "It's good to see you, man."  
"Likewise."  
Holly stomped towards me, slapped me, and pulled me into a hug. "You disappear for six years and I'll beat your ass."

I laughed and hugged her back. "Duly noted."

We walked down the steps of the throne room towards the party.

_**Phoebe PoV**_

"Milady?"

Artemis turned around and faced the group of hunters and I. "Hello, Phoebe. How can I help you?"

"Will you send us back to the hunt? We don't want to party."  
She smiled softly, obviously not knowing what we had planned. "Of course. Good night, Phoebe, girls."  
We gave a chorus of goodnights before we disappeared in a silver flash. When we reappeared in the hunt, I gave a sinister smile to the girls with me, which was returned.

"We'll finally get rid of him once and for all."  
We snuck into his tent and searched for valuables. I found a high school diploma and a sketchbook in the desk. That wasn't nearly enough.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ella, "Hey! I got something good!"

I rushed over to her and my eyes widened at what I saw. She had a metal ammo box. It was opened, and the inside was full of some serious valuables. Two rings, five camp necklaces, and a few pictures of bloodied campers. What I saw next made my blood run cold. A silver arrow with a _Z_ engraved in the head. It was one of Zoe's arrows. I took the lockbox and walked out of the tent. When I got outside I was attacked by that boy's no good bird. I growled in annoyance before catching the bird during its next attack. I twisted it's wing back, breaking it and threw it into the woods before walking towards the campfire, leaving it to squawk in pain on the ground. I opened the box and dumped the contents into the fire. When Percy came back, he'd leave for good.

_**Percy PoV**_

I sighed, "You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

Katie hip bumped me, "Of course not."  
"Fine only if you match me drink for drink."  
She grinned, "You're on, sunshine. Let's go."  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bar, where Dionysus was having a field day. "Four rounds of fireball please."  
Dionysus grinned, "Comin right up!"

"So, Katie. How's camp life been? What all has happened since I left?"

She let out a large breath. "Not much. A year after you left, the veterans from before the Second Titan War that had survived the Giant War were given partial immortality. Apollo came by camp and talked to some of his kids and we found out the truth. That Ares camper she was dating, John I think his name was, cheated on her with a daughter of Aphrodite. She's kept to herself since then, doing very little to attract attention to herself. Grover and Juniper are engaged, and Travis almost got kicked out of camp for having drugs. Chiron did a surprise inspection and found Coke and edibles in his trunk. He and Conner got demoted from councilors. Julia Feingold is the new head. Camp has been pretty depressed since they found out what they did to you. They tell stories of your quests during the campfire."

I stood there, mulling over everything I just heard. "Wow."  
Katie laughed, "Yes wow. Now quit wasting time."  
She grabbed a shot and I did the same. We clinked glasses and downed our first. When we set our glasses down we immediately went to the second, third and fourth. We laughed at stupid jokes we made, our words starting to slur. I stopped after the seventh round and found a couch. We crashed and laughed. Every stupid joke was a crack up. After a while, the group of people who met me at the steps of the throne room were drunk and laughing our asses off over some stupid jokes.

I sighed, knowing that even though I was absolutely shit faced, I needed to check on the wolves roving the hunt. "Sorry guys, I need to check on the hunt. I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

Everyone groaned and Clarisse spoke, "Awe, c'mon Perce! Go back tomorrow morning!"

I stood, "I wish I could, but you know I can't shirk off work."

I said my goodbyes and walked off to find Apollo. Since it was night, I couldn't teleport using the sun. I found him talking up some nymphs.

"Hey Apollo, can you send me back to the hunt? I need to check on your sister's girls. You know, make sure they didn't die or anything."

"Sure thing, bro."  
A few seconds later I appeared about a hundred yards away from the hunt. I used my powers of Apollo and cleansed the effects of the alcohol from my system and checked on the wolves. As soon as I got into the woods, The Alpha ran at me and dragged led me to the woods behind my tent. When I got there, I saw Stella with a broken wing.

When she saw me, she freaked out. "Percy! Thank gods you're back! I tried to stop them, I'm sorry I couldn't! I did my best but that huntress, she broke my wing and threw me! I'm so sorry, I-"  
I healed Stella's wing, "Calm down, just tell me what happened."  
She took a shaky breath, "I heard a rustle coming from your tent. Eleven or so huntresses left your tent. They had your ammunition box, your sketch pad, and your diploma. I attacked the huntress with the ammunition box, Phoebe, but she caught me and broke my wing. She threw me back into the woods. From my spot on the forest floor, I could see her open the box and dump it into the campfire along with your diploma and sketchbook. I couldn't stop them, I've failed you, I-"

I picked her up and placed her tired body in a tree. "You didn't fail me in the slightest. You did your best and I can't fault you for that. Keep in mind, she's had thousands of years of experience. Don't make any noise in case one of them comes back here, but I have a huntress to kill."

I stormed back to camp, unaware of the golden glow that had surrounded my body.

_**Hey there! That's it for this chapter, and remember to vote!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Make sure to leave a review with your relationship choice!**

**Katie Gardner 5**

**Aphrodite 2**

**Thalia 1**

_**3rd PoV**_

Percy stormed towards the hunt. He immediately ran to the fire and tried to find anything that had survived. Nothing survived.

Phoebe walked up behind him and crossed her arms, "Don't you get it. Boy? You're never going to be welcomed here. I don't even know why you had one of Zoe's arrows, it's your fault she died."  
Percy slowly rose from his place staring into the fire. Phoebe took an unconscious step backwards. He was glowing gold. It was getting brighter by the second. Percy turned around and in a split second was directly in front of her. She stumbled back and paled, but Percy just glared, "You burned the last remnants of my past life. A life where I was happy. Those camp necklaces were the necklaces of my closest friends at Camp Half-Blood. Charles Beckendorf, sacrificed himself to delay Kronos' rising and blew up the _Princess Andromeda_.

Silena Beaugard died trying to save an entire cabin from a Drakon.

Lee Fletcher died saving one of his little sisters. He was killed during the battle of Manhattan.

Michael Yew died during the collapse of the Williamsburg bridge. He felled a hundred monsters with his bow while I focused my earthshaker powers to destroy the bridge. When we were running to get off he couldn't make it back in time. He forced his life essence into an arrow and shot it across the bridge, eliminating seven hundred monsters. He saved Olympus that day.

That arrow was given to me by Zoe as a keepsake. She gave it to me before she died, telling her to remember that I would always have her favor.

Those rings were my parents wedding rings. When I left camp I found that they had been killed in a mortal accident orchestrated by Gaea as a form of revenge. I had a sister, you know. Estelle Jackson. Do you know who she was in her previous life?"  
Phoebe just shook her head, "Wh-who was she?"

Percy regarded her with cold eyes for a few seconds. "Bianca. Bianca di Angelo. She died fixing her mistake. She saved all of us that day. Those photos you burned were the last pictures I had of all of my best friends together. If you paid enough attention, one of those pictures even had Zoe in it. Now tell me, why?"  
Phoebe seemed to get a bit of her spirit back, "Why what?"  
Percy took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. "Why did you feel the need to destroy one of my last sources of happiness?"

She glared at him, "Because you're a boy. You have no right to be near the hunt."  
"I've seen you at camp before. You hate me more than anyone else. Why?"

"It's your fault Zoe is dead! My best friend is dead because of you!"  
"Have you listened to a word that was said about that entire fucking quest, you insolent little shit? I did my damned best to save her! I held the fucking sky to try to save her! I prayed to the gods damned fates that night to try to exchange my soul for hers! I did everything I could to try to save her. You, on the other hand, with your oh so mighty skills of a huntress, couldn't even sense centaur's blood on a t-shirt. I did my best to try to save her. Can you say the same?"

At this moment, Ella, the huntress who found the ammo box, walked out of the woods with Stella in one hand, knocked out cold. She had a knife in her hand, pressed against Stella's chest, "Get away from my sister or the bird dies."  
Percy's head snapped towards her and he stepped away from Phoebe. Elle smirked, and drove the knife home. Percy screamed and fell to his knees. In that moment his vision went red. His faint gold glow exploded around him. The pure heat and power surrounding him was so intense, the grass at his feet was burning to ash in an nine foot radius. Percy's hair changed from a raven black to platinum blonde..He started to grow, from 6'2 to a staggering 8'0. He started to slowly rise into the air until he was a foot off the ground. His clothes couldn't handle the extreme heat he was putting off, and burned away. Instead of him floating new, new clothes started to form where the clothes had fallen off.

He wore a white silk chiton with brown leather gladiator sandals that strapped up to just under his knees. The glow around him condensed, until the light was so blinding, the huntresses had to look away. The light slowly started to fade and the huntresses gasped at what they saw. Percy was wearing armor fit for the gods. Everything he wore was Imperial Gold and ornately designed. The greaves had an arrow engraved up the shin. The Vambraces had a detailed Riptide engraved in them with the hilt towards the elbows and the blade pointed towards the wrists. His chestplate was chiseled to match his incredibly muscular figure. He wore a spartan helmet, giving him an intimidating look. The crest of the plume wasn't horse hair though, it was gold spikes running from the front to the back of the helmet, giving a look of sun rays. His shield, an Aspis, had a massive sun on the front. He held a five foot golden Xyphos that seemed to be radiating pure power. On the base of the blade, a single word was inscribed. _Fos. _Light. Floating around Percy was a cape, attached at his epaulets was a cape made of gold. It shouldn't have been able to flex, but somehow it did.

Percy slowly started to descend to the ground. When his feet hit, his eyes snapped open. White. Pure white. They glowed under his helmet, giving an unearthly appearance. When he opened his eyes, the world around them exploded into bright color, as if it was the middle of a spring day. The sudden light and heat was so intense, everyone in those woods received a deep sunburn. The cloth tents were bleached in a matter of seconds.

Percy moved towards Ella so fast he left an after image of himself, appearing to be floating where he was and standing in front of Ella, his sword through her shoulder. He kicked her off the sword and she flew thirty feet back, destroying two tents. She laid on the ground, crying out in pain as she held her shoulder. It was cauterized from the extreme heat emanating off the sword.

Phoebe realized they were in trouble and sent a prayer to Artemis. "Perseus has gone rouge. He's attacking the hunt! Come quick!"

The huntresses began firing arrow after arrow at him, but none came close. He didn't even seem to move, he just reappeared in another place. He quickly dispatched the huntresses with nonlethal blows until only Phoebe was left. He stalked towards her. She was so scared, she couldn't think of a way to escape. She stumbled backwards and fell. She started to scramble back, but Percy appeared in front of her. He picked her up by her throat and threw her into the sky. She screamed and flew so high, she landed in the moon chariot. She passed out from exhaustion and fear.

On the ground, Percy healed Stella. Luckily, the huntress stabbed a lung and not her heart. The healed but tired bird was teleported to Apollo's temple. In that moment, the rest of the hunt and Artemis arrived.

Artemis stepped forward, her bow in hand and an arrow notched; aimed between Percy's eyes. "Perseus! What is the meaning of this?"  
He looked at her and she flinched at the intensity of his face, "They deserve death. They are fortunate I had Stella's wounds to attend to."  
She narrowed her eyes, "You do not get to make that decision, demigod. I, however, can. Face your death for attacking my huntresses."  
Percy snapped his fingers, and the huntresses in the near vicinity were teleported back to Olympus. He held his hand out, and light condensed around it. When the light faded, he was holding Light. Artemis attempted to fire an arrow, but suddenly Percy was encased in a brighter light, this one harsh to the point that Artemis had to squint to see. The heat around Percy was too intense for the arrows to withstand. They vaporized before they came within three feet of him. Percy flicked his hand, and Artemis was grabbed by scalding rays of sunlight. He threw her to the Moon chariot, where she joined her unconscious huntress. She had to stay there and recuperate for a few minutes. When she jumped from the side and landed, she was greeted by the sight of a completely eliminated camp. Everything was burned to a crisp. She noticed that Percy's tent wasn't a crisp on the ground, it was just gone entirely.

Within a moment, Artemis contacted her father telepathically. "Father, Perseus has gone rogue. He just attacked my hunt and ran from camp. We must hunt him down."  
She received something she wasn't expecting. A very gruff and terse reply came back to her. "No need, Artemis. Report to Olympus. Immediately."

She paled slightly but complied. She was always in trouble when Zeus called her by her name instead of daughter. When she appeared in the throne room, she saw a pissed off Apollo. He wasn't just angry. No, he was _furious_. She had never seen him this angry. He was donned in his armor, which was rare in itself, but what worried her even more was the fact that he was yelling at the top of his lungs, which as the god of music, was _very_ loud.

"How fucking DARE you Artemis? You couldn't keep your shitty little lesbian cult under control? I should kill them where they lay! Diseases will plague your camp for centuries! You shall never leave a hunt without casualty!"

Percy appeared in the throne room and Apollo was by his side in an instant.  
"Are you okay, Percy? What happened? I knew you wouldn't just attack the hunt for fun. You had put up with too much shit by now to do it out of spite. What did they do?"  
Percy put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. "I shall explain what had happened, however I'll need to give a bit of insight."  
He explained the meaning of everything in his ammunition box, before he took a deep breath. "They also threw in my diploma and sketchbook. The diploma, I'm not too mad about. The sketchbook, however, I was pissed about. This book had been in my family since my grandmother. Every five years, you would draw a picture in the sketchbook, of the biggest event to happen to your family that decade. That sketchbook had eighty years worth of drawings in it. It had my mother growing up and meeting my biological father. It had me growing up and my battles. It's all gone now. I had managed to maintain my cool until this point, but what they did next is what brought out whatever this is." He said this part while gesturing to the glow and armor.

Zeus leaned forward, "What did they do?"  
Percy looked Zeus dead in the eyes. "I've had a companion to keep me sane when I was hunting alone. She's a golden eagle named Stella, short for Estelle, after my late sister. I had approached Phoebe in anger, and a huntress threatened me to back up or she'd kill her. I backed up, but she killed Stella anyways." Que gasps, "That's when this happened. A voice spoke to me and when I opened my eyes I was like this. I attacked and severely injured the huntress, Ella, I think her name was, before dealing with the other huntresses. Luckily, the huntresses are shit with anatomy and knives, so she stabbed Stella in the lung instead of the heart. I healed her and sent her to Apollo's palace, here on Olympus. Artemis and the rest of the hunt appeared at this point. Artemis attacked me, and I teleported the hunt a few miles away so they wouldn't be injured, then released the power of the sun. I destroyed the hunt's camp with the heat and I threw Artemis to the Moon Chariot."  
Dionysus choked on his Diet Coke, "You _threw_ a goddess to the moon?"

Percy nodded, "And one of her huntresses, Phoebe. I packed up my stuff and teleported it to a forest here in New York. The wolves have been called off and are free to roam again."

Zeus mulled over what he heard and Hermes broke the silence. "Are we really going to just roll over the fact that Perce just chucked two people to the moon? That's incredible! Heracles couldn't do that and he's the god of strength!"  
Percy just gave a small smile and Hestia spoke, "Your personal belongings, They were burned in a campfire, correct?"  
Percy nodded and Hestia stuck her hand into the center of the fire. She started digging around in the burning coals and after a few seconds she pulled her hand out. In her hand was the grip of a 50 cal ammo box. "Anything burned in the fire is in the fire. All I had to do was find it."

Percy's armor and glowed. When the light dimmed and the gods could see Percy again, he was in the sandals and chiton. He slowly made his way over to Hestia. She handed him the box and he timidly opened it. He slowly started sifting through the photos and necklaces. He turned and looked at Hestia with watery eyes. He pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened in shock but she returned the hug. Percy held her close, muttering thank you after thank you. After a few minutes, Percy pulled back, the biggest smile on his face.

Hermes, being more ADHD than most demigods, broke the silence. "It's been ages since I wore a chiton and there's one hell of a breeze in here. How have your balls not froze off?"

Some of the male gods chuckle a bit and Percy just shrugged, "I think it's my position as heir of the Sun, but I don't feel the slightest bit chilly. I feel nice and comfortable."

Zeus spoke, with a hopeful inflection. "Since everything has been returned to you, know hard feelings I assume. You'll restart your duties as guardian of the hunt next week. Now, onto other matters, I-"  
Percy interrupted Zeus. "No."  
Zeus raised an eyebrow, "No, what?"  
"I'm not going back to the hunt."  
"You're going to deny a direct order from the king of the gods?"  
"Yes."  
"You're not even the slightest bit worried about the repercussions?"

Percy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "When have I ever cared about repercussions?"

Zeus rubbed his face and sighed, "Never. What will you do now, Percy?"

Percy shrugged, "I'll figure that out in the morning. I need to sleep."  
Zeus just mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspicously like "Fuck it" before speaking. "I know well enough at this point that you won't betray Olympus, so do whatever you want as long as it's productive. Meet adjourned."

Percy was confronted by Aphrodite first. "Hey there, Percy. I imagine you could use a stress relief. I cou-"  
"No thank you, Aph. We've been over this, I'm not interested in sleeping with you. What have we been talking about?"  
She huffed, "To look past Haphaestus' disability and look at his love for me."  
"Have you done it yet?"

"..."  
"Answer me."  
Aphrodite looked down, "...No…"

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do it. Now. You aren't going anywhere till you do it and I'll progressively make it hotter and more uncomfortable."  
She stomped her foot in a childish anger, before complying. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears were forming in her eyes. She said a quick goodbye and flashed off, probably to wherever Haphaestus was.

The next person to confront Percy was Hestia. She gave Percy another hug, "If you ever need someone to talk to, the hearth is always open."  
Percy gave a soft smile, "Thank you, Aunt Hestia. I might take you up on that."

She disappeared in a plume of fire with a smile.

Artemis slowly inched towards Percy. "Perseus, I just wanted to apologize for my huntresses…"  
Percy held his hand up, "I can't fault you for what happened, but make sure they're punished in some way. By the way, a few of them are dying at the moment, so you might want to go heal them."  
Her eyes widened and she flashed out, leaving Percy with Poseidon and Apollo. Poseidon walked carefully towards Percy, "Perseus, I-"  
"Leave."  
Poseidon just lowered his head, a few tears falling from his eyes, "I'm-I'm sorry."

He flashed out and Apollo walked towards Percy. Apollo gave him a fist bump, "You doing alright, Perce?"

"Yeah, man. I'm fine, just tired at this point."  
Apollo nodded, "I'll send you back to your new camp. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, okay?"  
Percy gave a small smile and teleported to his camp. He did a quick walk around his camp, deemed it safe, and went to bed.

_**Percy PoV**_

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. When I opened my eyes in my dream, I was standing on a cloud. The Sun was bright, shining gold over the clouds. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold. It felt like the perfect day of spring. I turned around and saw a man sitting on a cloud, sunbathing.

He was close to 6'3, with a deep tan. His hair was platinum blonde, and he wore a white chiton, like I was. He cracked an eye, revealing a glowing white orb. He smiled, and his teeth were a perfect white.

"Why hello there, Percy."  
I raised an eyebrow. "You know, at this point, I should be used to people knowing me who I don't know. Who are you?"

He laughed, the sound reminding him of a spring breeze. "I chose well. I'm Helios, the embodiment of the sun."  
I raised an eyebrow, "Nice to meet you. We thought you had faded?"

He sighed, "I cannot fade, Percy. As long as the sun is in the sky, I'll exist. I just don't have the power to summon a physical form anymore. What you see here, is the realm of the sun. It's basically my prison. I've been searching for eons, trying to find a worthy heir to take my place. I found you."  
He gestured for me to sit across from him and I complied, "Why do you need an heir?"  
"To release me. As my heir, you would take the position of the sun, allowing me to finally fade. I'd finally get to meet my family again."  
"How do I do that?"  
He smiled, looking deep in thought. "When I claimed you as my heir, a new power was stored in you, waiting to be unlocked. When your companion, Stella, was injured you cracked that lock. You didn't break it, but you cracked it. What I'm doing now, is unlocking your power. Your powers will increase exponentially. You'll pull your power directly from the sun, unlike you do now."  
"Where do I pull my power from now?"  
"Apollo's throne is his accumulation of power. The throne pulls a little power from the sun, and it's dispersed to him, his children, and you. You get your power from Apollo's throne."  
I nodded, wondering what that meant. "If I only pull a little bit of power from the sun, what'll happen when I have all the power of the sun at my fingertips?"

He grinned, "Almost unlimited power. You'll be nigh Omnipotent during the day. Anything that light touches, you can hear and see if you focus on it. You won't be able to be injured or killed during the day at all and you could overpower any being short of one of an Olympian without much difficulty. With a substantial amount of difficulty, you might even be able to defeat an Olympian, in one to one combat without any tricks. Because the sun is a nigh limitless domain, you could possibly even fight either Poseidon or Hades to a standstill. Given, you'd probably hurt like hell for a couple days after that, you could do it. My domain is special, though. You'll be able to control the sun to a certain degree, much like a dryad controls their tree. You'll basically be a hybrid between a nymph and a god."  
I sat in a shocked silence until I managed to utter two words, "Holy shit."  
Helios laughed, "Holy shit is right. Are you ready to unlock your full potential?"

I shrugged, "Better now than never, I guess."  
He smiled softly, "Thank you, Percy. For finally giving me peace."  
He placed his index finger on my forehead and The world faded out.

I woke up with a start, feeling an indescribable sensation flowing throughout my body. I felt whole. Complete. I got dressed in my usual hunting attire and left my tent. As soon as I was in the sunlight, it felt as if I could run a marathon without breaking a sweat. I raised my right hand and tried shooting a blast of light from my palm. What I wasn't expecting was a blast so powerful I turned fifty yards of trees into ash.

Suddenly, Apollo flashed in, "Sup, Perce. How's it goin- what happened?"  
I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"  
He pointed at me. "Your blood. It's turned to ichor."  
I explained to him what happened and when I finished, he was practically jumping in excitement. "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!"  
I put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down man. Speak slowly."  
He stopped and grinned, before giving me a fist bump, "This is so cool! Hermes is gonna be mad jealous."  
I laughed, "It's pretty neat. I have a question though, now that I'm a god, how do I control my powers? I tried shooting a small photon blast and I destroyed half a football field."  
He looked behind him for the first time and his eyes widened, "Damn, bro. That's pretty cool. It's simple, just self control. It's like learning to ride a bicycle and then getting on a Ducati. It'll take some getting used to."  
I nodded in understanding and Apollo continued, "I'm kinda busy right now, I just came by to tell you that Stella is fine. I don't have anything for you to hunt, so do whatever you want for now."

We said our goodbyes and Apollo flashed out. I grinned and sprinted into the woods. I heard the telltale sound of a deer's hooves treading lightly over dry leaves. I summoned my bow and slowed down. I peered between a bush and a tree, lining my shot up, and released. Through the eye, the deer was dead before it hit the ground. The others scattered as I rose from my hiding spot. I squatted next to the animal before heaving it across my shoulders and trekking back to camp. This was going to be fun.

_**Linebreak**_

It's been a month since I left the hunt. I've honed my new powers drastically since then. I found that my eyes stay blue, my hair stays black, and I stay at my regular height of 6'2 unless I get angry or will it to change. I also found out that I can look at a god's true form and fly. It's pretty neat. I sat on a cloud (Yes, I can do that) and tuned my guitar that I brought with me. I cleared my throat and started singing. Slowly but surely, birds started flying over to me. A small Blue Jay sat on the head of my guitar as I sang and strummed.

_Tomorrow We Will Fly by Sam Hart_

_Tomorrow we will go into the sky_

_All the birds will be surprised_

_That we can fly high_

_We will swim beneath the sea_

_I know the little fishies_

_Will be jealous of you and me_

_So close your eyes_

_And I'll sing this lullaby_

_And tomorrow we will fly away_

_We will swing from tree to tree_

_Say "hello" and get to know_

_The little chimpanzees_

_We'll blast off for outer space_

_Bring cookies to the martians_

_On behalf of the human race_

_There will be sun and she will shine_

_Dry away the rainy days_

_Of yours and mine_

_So close your eyes_

_And I'll sing this lullaby_

_And tomorrow we will fly away_

_So close your eyes_

_And I'll sing this lullaby_

_And tomorrow we will fly away_

The Blue Jay flew around my head a few times before flying off to go about its day. I heard a small clap. I looked up, startled and came face to face with Katie in an Iris Message.  
"Not bad, Wonder Boy."

I blushed slightly, "Thanks! How much did you hear?"

She smirked, "Enough to know that the Apollo cabin would be jealous of you."

"Well thank you. So, what have you been up to?"

She smiled, "Just gardening like usual. Camp has been really mundane since you left."

"Well, of course it is! I'm amazing!"

She rolled her eyes, "Apollo has been rubbing off on you."

"No duh he's been rubbing off on me. He's the only person I talk to on a regular basis."  
She cocked her head to the side, "What about the hunt?"  
"I'm not with them anymore."  
"Why not? What happened?"

I told her what happened and when I finished, she looked shocked. "Holy Zeus, what are you going to do in revenge?"

I shrugged, "I don't think I'll need to do anything. Most of the council was pissed at them to begin with. Zeus was pissed because Stella is an Eagle, since they're his sacred animals. So Artemis and the hunt are in the dog house."  
"I can imagine. What are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've just been doing what I used to do. Hunt monsters and save demigods."

"Bored?"  
"All the time. After the change of going to the hunt, this day to day activity feels kinda mundane."

"What if I gave you an idea?"  
"Depends…"  
"Come to camp."  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"

"Not a chance."  
"Look at me."  
I looked up and saw her puppy dog eyes. They were insane. Her eyes, widened in a pouty manner, were watery as if she was about to cry. Her lip trembled slightly and she looked absolutely desperate. I'll stand firm. I won't give in. I'm not going to camp.

"Pleeeease?"

"Okay."

She jumped and squealed in excitement, "Finally! We have so much to do!"

I groaned, already regretting it. "I'll be there soon, within the next week."

We chatted for a bit, before the dinner horn sounded through the Iris Message. She smiled, "I'll see you soon, right?"

I smiled, "Yep. Go eat, I don't want you to starve."

She waved goodbye with a big smile before swiping through the IM, leaving me on a cloud at sunset. It was beautiful. The reds and oranges were vibrant against the blue and white of the sky. I jumped from the cloud, landing easily in my little camp. I looked around for a second, before remembering that Stella left for a while. She wanted to experience life as a bird for a while, before she goes back into the crazy life of the partner of a demigod. I was about to walk out to the woods to kill a rabbit, when I was enveloped in a silver light. I was immediately on edge. I crouched and drew Riptide in my right hand and a hunting knife held in my left.

Artemis took a step forward, "Relax, Perseus. We just want to talk."  
I glared and she took an unconscious step backwards, "Why the hell would I want to talk to you? Send me back to my camp before I do something you'll regret."  
She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Thalia, "Percy, cut it out. No one present knew what was going to happen when they wanted to come back to the hunt. They've been punished pretty damn hard. Not to mention I think you gave a few of them minor PTSD. That girl, Ella, is inconsolable. She-"  
I gave an almost feral growl as I straightened my posture, "She doesn't deserve to be consoled. She attempted to kill my friend."

Thalia nodded, "I know, but the ones who joined her and Phoebe tried to anyways."  
"I hope she suffers for what she tried to do."

Artemis spoke again, albeit hesitantly, "You do know what you did to her, right?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "I stabbed her in the shoulder and left her crying on the ground."  
Her eyes widened in shock before she spoke again, this time softer. "Your blade has a certain property that makes every wound mortal. Apollo refused to help, since they slighted his champion. The others have survived with minimal damage, sutures and the likes, but Ella had her left arm amputated. It was the only way to save her."

I stood there, debating what I heard. I sighed and waved my hand. "Lead me to her. I might be able to help her."

She led me to a tent with quiet sobs coming from within. I knocked three times and I heard shuffling before a muffled, "Come in."

I opened the tent and saw the back of a hunched girl. She was facing the wall, shaking from crying. She turned slightly and when she saw me, her eyes widened in fear, before settling on a steely determination. "What do you want, boy? Here to kill me? Finish me off?"  
I walked forward. "Lay down. I may hate you, but I'm not one for torture. I'm going to regrow your arm. Unless you want me to leave?"

She awkwardly got into a lying position without another word. Artemis and Thalia, who were with me, removed the bandage from her nub. I held my hand over it and my hand started to glow. Slowly but surely the skin, muscles, and bones started to grow before our very eyes. When the arm healed, she was asleep, her body tired from the energy it took her. I fell back into a chair, wiping sweat off my brow.

Thalia looked at me shocked, "That was crazy."  
Artemis scoffed, "I've seen my brother regrow a body from the base of their ribcage to their feet of a mortal. This was entertaining, but not by any means, crazy."  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm not the god of healing. I might be able to do that, Want me to find out?"  
Her eyes widened, "No."  
"Can I go back to my camp now? I don't want to be here, surrounded by a bunch of feminazis."  
She growled in frustration before I disappeared in a silver light. I walked to my tent and found a plate of brisket, fries, and green beans with a note.

_That was good of you, Percy. Remember to stop by the Hearth. -H_

I smiled, before digging in. I cut off a piece of the brisket and sacrificed it to Hestia. I made quick work of the delicious meal, before cleaning up and preparing for bed. I'd head out in the morning.

_**Katie PoV **_**(A/N Weren't expecting this, were you?)**

I swiped my hand through the Iris Message with Percy, before running to the pavillion. I noticed my cabin wasn't at the table yet, so I looked around trying to find them.

_Wham!_

I looked up from my spot on the ground, to see Chiron leaning over me. "Are you alright, Ms. Gardner? You should really pay attention to where you're running."  
I laughed, "Of course, Chiron. I'll pay more attention."  
He raised an eyebrow at me, "You're awfully happy. What's happened?"

I grinned, "Keep it on the low, but I just got off an Iris Message with Percy. I managed to talk him into visiting us. He's coming to camp!"

Chiron's eyes nearly jumped out of his skull, before a huge smile split his face. He pulled me from the ground, his eyes alight with joy. "This is phenomenal! How'd you do it?"

I blushed lightly, "I gave him my puppy dog eyes and he crumbled."  
He laughed and I blushed harder. We turned and continued towards the pavilion. He pushed me lightly, "Someone has a crush. Hurry, your cabin is already at the table."

I ran to join my table, a deep red color swathed across my face. I can't wait for next week!

_**A/N**_

_**Hello, readers! Sorry for the late upload, I just started a part of my senior year early, so I'm a bit pressed for time. Remember, vote for the pairing, it's your last chance!**_

_**Oneentireperson**_


End file.
